nwhl_2015fandomcom-20200215-history
Boston Pride
The Boston Pride are a professional women's ice hockey team based in Boston, Massachusetts. They are one of the four charter franchises of the National Women's Hockey League (NWHL) . They won the inaugural Isobel Cup in 2016, defeating the Buffalo Beauts History The Boston Pride celebrating their first Isobel Cup win in 2016. The Pride play at the Bright-Landry Hockey Center at Harvard University in the Allston neighborhood of Boston. In May 2015, the Pride announced the hiring of Bobby Jay as their head coach. Jay has experience as an assistant coach for the silver medal-winning 2014 U.S. Women's Olympic Team, and on the coaching staff of the U.S. Women's National Team at the IIHF Women's World Championships in 2012 and 2013, and the Four Nations Cup in 2011, 2012, and 2013.2 In June 2015, Amanda Pelkey became the first player to sign a player contract with the Pride.3 The team made its debut in 2015 in a 4–1 victory over the Buffalo Beauts. Hilary Knight scored the first goal in franchise history, and would also record the first multi-goal game in NWHL history. The Pride's first-ever win was recorded by Brittany Ott, who became the first American-born goaltender to win an NWHL regular season game. During a 5–3 road win against the Buffalo Beauts, Brianna Decker scored the first hat trick in NWHL history. In November 2015, Briana Decker and Hilary Knight were named co-captains of the Pride. On December 31, 2015, the Boston Pride played the Montreal Les Canadiennes of the Canadian Women's Hockey League to a 1–1 tie in the first ever 2016 Outdoor Women's Classic the day before at the site of the 2016 NHL Winter Classic at Gillette Stadium in Foxborough, Massachusetts. It was the first outdoor professional Women's hockey game, the first game sanctioned by the NHL and the first game between the NWHL and the CWHL. In the second period of the game, Denna Laing would crash into the boards and suffer a career ending injury in the contest. A rally of support resulted in funds raised for the Denna Laing Foundation. At season’s end, the Pride would bring the Isobel Cup to a hospitalized Laing, sharing in the glory. In addition, Laing would win the NWHL’s Foundation Award and the Perseverance Award. On April 28, 2016, the Pride acquired the rights to Alexandra Carpenter, the first pick overall in the 2015 NWHL Draft. Team NWHL Draft With their first pick in the 2015 NWHL Draft, the pride selected Kendall Coyne. The following are the Pride' selections from the 2015 NWHL Draft of college players in their junior year held on June 20, 2015. Note: The team has not announced any signings from this list to date. A player who is drafted but does not sign with the organization that selected her, may enter free-agency after completing her senior year. Media All NWHL Games are broadcast on NWHL Cross Ice on Youtube. In November 2015, it was announced that all Pride home games would be broadcast live on NESN. Awards and honors * Brianna Decker, 2016 NWHL Most Valuable Player * Hilary Knight, 2016 NWHL Scoring Champion * Denna Laing, 2016 NWHL Foundation Award * Denna Laing, 2016 NWHL Perseverance Award * Gigi Marvin, 2016 NWHL Defensive Player of the Year Award * Brittany Ott , 2016 NWHL Goaltender of the Year Franchise milestones * See also: List of Boston Pride records Category:BOS Category:Team